El Cuento de Navidad de la Magia Venezuelensii
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una revisión del "Cuento de Navidad"/"A Christmas Carol" de Charles Dickens, protagonizado por un mago venezolano, regalo a la "Magia Hispanii" por su primer año dentro del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"... Feliz cumpleaños, y Feliz Navidad!


**El Cuento de Navidad de la "Magia Venezuelensii" **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic es un regalo de Navidad y de cumpleaños para el topic __**"Magia Hispanii", **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (1)**_

_Este regalo se basa en el famoso "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, basándose en tres navidades vividas por algún personaje (similar al Reto Especial "Navidades de Dickens" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"), pero orientado a algún (o algunos) de los personajes que se han creado en esta "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso". ¡Feliz primer cumpleaños, __**"Magia Hispanii"!**_

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; jueves 25 de Diciembre de 1.997, 1:15 a.m._

—Muy bien, Salvador, creo que ya es hora que nos acostemos; Jesús no se quiere dormir.

Salvador Hernández gruñó, pues quería esperar un rato más para llamar a Venezuela y darle feliz Navidad a sus familiares, pero le dio la razón a su esposa; el cansancio les estaba venciendo, su hijo Jesús, de apenas siete meses de nacido, no estaba acostumbrado al alboroto pirotécnico que se da en estas fechas en Sydney, por lo que María Inmaculada tuvo que cargar a un lloroso bebé desde la medianoche, complicando un poco la "cena de Nochebuena" que intentaban hacer, rememorando las que usualmente disfrutaban en su natal Venezuela.

—Está bien, mi cielo. Si quieres, ve acostando al bebé mientras yo recojo acá.

—Bueno —respondió María, dejando a Salvador recogiendo los restos de la cena—, Ah, trata de no tardarte…

Al rato, organizado el desastre, Salvador entró a la habitación principal de la hermosa casa que, gracias a un financiamiento que el Ministerio de Magia le dio y a algunos ahorros, habían comprado cerca del pequeño anexo donde vivían antes de nacer Jesús, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna, cerca de la cama matrimonial. Se desvistió, colocándose un pijama corto (camiseta y "short"), mientras María le veía, sentada al borde de la cama, enfundada en una bata corta de dormir.

—¿Te gustó la cena, amor? —preguntó María, cuando Salvador se le acercaba, estirándose.

—Sí, como no, realmente exquisita; las hallacas te quedaron como siempre, deliciosas.

—Bueno, tú sabes que no quedan como uno espera, la carne de acá no es igual, y la harina PAN que nos llega hay que amasarla más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero estar contigo me recordó a mi familia de San Diego.

—Sí, a mi también… Vamos, vamos a acostarnos antes que Jesusito no nos deje.

Salvador sonrió, abrazó a su esposa, y la besó. Luego se metieron en la cama, la abrazó por la espalda y casi inmediatamente ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Aunque el sueño fue pesado, Salvador inmediatamente comenzó a soñar; se vio sentado ante una pantalla de proyección, cuando volteó a su derecha, observó a un personaje sentado, pero no le logró ver la cara, pues vestía un suéter parecido a las "chamarras" deportivas, que traen gorro, y éste lo llevaba puesto, ocultando a Salvador el rostro. Su voz, profunda, alertó al brujo, además de asustarlo:

—Bienvenido, Salvador Hernández —Su voz era monótona, pero profunda, opresiva e hipnotizante—. Aunque has sido una buena persona, tengo que mostrarte algo que te debería ayudar a ser mejor, especialmente con tus facultades.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién eres? —A Salvador le pareció correcto preguntar _quién _y no _qué, _aunque se le hubiera cruzado por la mente. Su interlocutor respondió, sin cambiar su entonación:

—Me llaman el _Espíritu de la Navidad, _Salvador Hernández, y con eso te debe bastar. Voy a mostrarte algo que posiblemente puedas reconocer —De pronto, sonó un chasquido, y comenzó una proyección, como una imagen de satélite que se va acercando desde el espacio exterior hacia la Tierra, específicamente hacia Venezuela, y más en particular, la zona central; pues Salvador reconoció la silueta del Lago de Valencia, la cuadrícula casi perfecta del casco central del pueblo de San Diego, hasta que se vio dentro de la casa que identificó como aquella donde vivió sus primeros años.

—¡Hey! Yo conozco esta casa. Es la de mi familia de Venezuela… Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Ya vas a ver, Salvador Hernández —respondió el _Espíritu de la Navidad, _en el mismo tono monótono—. Detalla el ambiente, ¿qué crees tú que pasa?

—No sé, parece Navidad, pero ¿de cuándo?

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta, pues en el campo visual de Salvador entró una joven pareja, seguida por una niña de no más de tres años. De pronto, estalló una discusión:

—¡Te lo dije, Trinidad —parecía insistir el hombre, mientras la mujer trataba de calmar a la niña, que lloraba, asustada—, que teníamos que esperar un poco más para tener otro hijo!

—Pero, Gustavo, ¿por qué no quieres darle un hermanito a Gabriela? ¡Ya yo puedo encargarme de los dos!

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo, ya bajando el tono, y acercándose a su esposa, le acarició el cabello a la pequeña, quien lloraba aún con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su madre—. ¿Crees que después de lo mal que te viste con el parto de Gabriela, me siento tranquilo que vuelvas a quedar preñada?

Salvador se dio cuenta que sus padres (quienes discutían) hablaban de él mismo; intentaba girarse a preguntar algo al _Espíritu de la Navidad, _pero no podía dejar de verlos, tan jóvenes, y especialmente a su hermana mayor, tan frágil y triste.

—Amor —insistió Trinidad—, yo tengo fe que esta vez voy a estar mejor, no me va a sorprender como con la niña, y vas a ver que no voy a tener problemas.

El Gustavo de la proyección suspiró, besó a su esposa en los labios y a la niña en la coronilla, y se alejó hacia la cocina, donde aparentemente ya se cocinaba algo al horno. De pronto, luego que verificó que lo que estuviera en el horno iba bien en su cocción, preguntó a Trinidad:

—¿Y crees que el bebé tendrá alguna habilidad especial? ¿Cómo Francisco?

—No sé, Gustavo, apenas tengo menos de dos meses, hay que esperar que nazca y crezca, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, eso es verdad… —de regreso a las cercanías de Trinidad, la besó, acarició nuevamente la coronilla de Gabriela, y suspirando, le dijo—: Feliz Navidad, amor, feliz Navidad…

* * *

De pronto la pantalla mostró un efecto como cuando el celuloide se quema, y queda el cuadro en blanco. En ese momento habló el _Espíritu de la Navidad:_

—¿Qué piensas, Salvador Hernández?

—Que papá tuvo muchas dudas… pero…

—Pero supo resolverlas, ¿cierto? ¿Tienes dudas ahora?

—¿De cómo se comportó conmigo? —repreguntó Salvador. Al notar el silencio, se respondió a sí mismo—: Ya no, y de hecho, nunca tuve dudas que mi papá me quería tanto como a Gabi.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dudas en querer a tu hijo?

Salvador se sintió insultado.

—Momento, señor _Espíritu, _¿cómo que dudo en querer a Jesusito? ¡Lo amo desde que supe que María estaba embarazada! ¡Por algo casi le vendí el alma al diablo para comprar esta casa!

—Entonces, demuéstralo —insistió el _Espíritu de la Navidad_—, mientras lo piensas, quiero llevarte a ver algo más.

En ese momento, ocurre el mismo efecto, desde el espacio exterior la imagen se acerca rápidamente a un punto particular, esta vez en las Islas Británicas, acercándose a un poblado cubierto de nieve, y ubicándose a "vista de pájaro" de una pareja que entra al cementerio del pueblo, justo cuando en la iglesia, al lado, comienzan a escucharse las notas de un villancico. Salvador deduce que es la misa de Navidad, la llamada "Del Gallo", pero se extraña de ver a esa pareja, que se separa mientras parece buscar alguna lápida en particular.

De pronto los oye interactuar, cuando la vista se enfoca en la mujer:

—_Están aquí, Harry. Ven._

—¿Harry? —preguntó Salvador, estirándose en su asiento— ¿Quién será ese?

Pero no recibió respuesta, sólo vio al hombre acercarse a una lápida donde se leían algunas inscripciones que Salvador no llegó a ver completamente, por lo que se sorprendió al escucharlo leer:

—_«El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte…» ¿Eso no es un concepto propio de mortífagos? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

—_No significa derrotar la muerte en el sentido que manejan los mortífagos, Harry —lo tranquilizó la mujer, con dulzura en su voz—. Significa… ya sabes, vivir más allá de la muerte. Es decir, la vida después de la muerte._

—Vaya —comentó Salvador, mientras veía cómo el hombre iniciaba un llanto, apretando los labios con la vista fija en la gruesa capa de nieve que le impedía ver el sitio donde reposaban los restos de sus difuntos—. De verdad son expresiones duras, ¿no?

El _Espíritu de la navidad _no respondió, y Salvador vio como la mujer sacó una varita e invocó una corona de flores, las cuales pasó al hombre, que las colocó con delicadeza sobre la tumba que atrajo su atención. Luego vio como se abrazaban y se alejaban rápidamente de ese sector del cementerio, en busca de la salida.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, se formó la imagen similar a como si se quemara el celuloide, quedando la pantalla en blanco y muchas dudas en Salvador.

—¿Quiénes son esos, señor _Espíritu?_

—Ellos dos —le dijo el _Espíritu de la Navidad _con su voz monótona—, y su compañero, necesitarán tu ayuda. Ahora están lejos, luchando por vivir, pero pronto pueden estar frente a ti ¿Serás capaz de ayudarlos?

—Sí…, ¿por qué no?

—¿Incluso si involucra arriesgar tu comodidad y tu familia?

—¡Hey, señor _Espíritu! _—saltó Salvador, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo lo mantuvo pegado a su asiento—, no tengo problemas en ayudarlos, pero… ¡Con mi familia no se meta!

—Interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Salvador quedó descolocado con esa respuesta.

—Sí, interesante —el _Espíritu de la Navidad _no cambió su tonalidad, pero dejó traslucir un toque de alegría—: reaccionaste como se suponía que debías hacer, anteponiendo tu familia. Ese hombre que viste, bajo esa máscara, es un ser que ha sufrido mucho, y su compañera ha sido testigo de mucho de ese sufrimiento. Sé que llegado el momento, los ayudarás, tanto tú como tu esposa, María.

—¿Y en qué podremos ayudarlos? —preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el _Espíritu de la Navidad, _que respondió:

—Explora en ti, en tus habilidades, y poténcialas. Vamos a otro sitio, si te parece.

Sin más que pudiera hacer, Salvador asintió silenciosamente. Nuevamente, la visión pasó de una Tierra en el espacio, a la isla-continente de Australia, a la zona metropolitana de Sydney y a un cementerio, en donde un ataúd baja a su morada final. Una venerable mujer, vestida de negro, es consolada por una pareja, presumiblemente sus hijos, mientras un gran grupo de acompañantes se comienzan a distribuir en grupos. Salvador puede escuchar sus comentarios:

—Salvador fue un gran mago —además de estremecerse, el Salvador que observaba la pantalla creyó reconocer la voz de quien hablaba, un compañero de trabajo del Ministerio de Magia australiano—, por eso logró llegar a ser Ministro.

—Sí, y su ayuda fue inestimable cuando vinimos a Sydney —comentó una señora que nunca había visto, por lo que Salvador se interesó en los detalles—, cómo nos ayudó a ubicar a mis padres, cómo nos apoyó, y algo que no voy a olvidar nunca, lo tanto que hablaba. ¡Por Merlín!

—Sí —reconoció un caballero alto y desgarbado, de cabellera rojiza, aunque abundantemente canosa—, sin su ayuda, no hubiéramos encontrado a los suegros tan rápido.

—De verdad —intervino un tercero, de lentes y cabello canoso, aunque bastante rebelde, tomado del brazo de una dama de cabellera pelirroja, igualmente surcada de canas—, Salvador fue un gran personaje. Vamos a acercarnos a María, debemos presentarle nuestros respetos como representantes del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra.

—Seguro, Harry —respondió la primera señora, de cabellera bastante rebelde, a pesar de llevar un sombrero a juego con su traje gris pizarra. Al acercarse a María, Salvador no pudo evitar llorar al reconocerla, a pesar de tener en ese momento unos 90 años parecía tener sólo 65, acompañada, además de la pareja inicial, por otros cuatro jóvenes, de unos 18 a 22 años.

—Mamá María —le comentó uno de los más jóvenes a la venerable María, quien al ver a los cuatro, se levantó de su asiento—, los señores Harry y Ginny Potter, y Ron y Hermione Weasley, representantes del Ministerio de Magia inglés.

—¡Ah —reaccionó María al oír los nombres—, muchachos! No se hubieran tomado la molestia —pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla, tal como Salvador viendo la proyección.

—¡Por favor, María! —protestó Ron—, no podíamos negarnos a venir, ustedes son los mejores amigos que tenemos en Australia, y el apoyo que Salvador nos dio fue invalorable.

—Es verdad, María —ratificó Hermione, del brazo de Ron, mientras sostenía la de la viuda—, sin ustedes no hubiera podido ubicar a mis papás, y para nosotros eso no tiene precio, tanto nos ayudaron.

—No, mi niña —le respondió María, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Hermione—, era nuestro trabajo, lo hacíamos con gusto, y ahora mis hijos y nietos lo hacen… ¿Cómo están ustedes? Se ven hermosos.

—Bueno —sonrió Harry—, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, pero aquí estamos, acompañándote, amiga. Por él y por ti…

Ginny sonrió, mientras María abrazaba uno a uno a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y finalmente a la propia Ginny. A todas estas, Salvador ya no contenía las lágrimas, tanto de tristeza por ver a su adorada María sufriendo, como de alegría al ver cómo esos cuatro magos se expresaban tan bien de él, y de la gran familia que aparentemente va a dejar.

—Wooooow —al difuminarse la imagen, como celuloide quemado, Salvador no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué me muestra esto, señor _Espíritu?_

—Porque eso te muestra que tomaste decisiones acertadas en tu vida personal, familiar y profesional. ¿Qué te enseña lo que viste?

—Mmmm —luego de pensar unos segundos, respondió—: Que debo ser fiel a lo que aprendí en casa, con María y con la magia.

—Correcto —el _Espíritu de la Navidad _palmeó el apoyabrazos de la butaca en la que estaba sentado, pero sin cambiar la monotonía de su voz, concluyó—: Ni siquiera tu tío Francisco te podría haber dado mejor lección. No me esperes de regreso, salvo que desvíes tu camino, Salvador Hernández, no te desvíes…

* * *

Al despertar, María, quien aún dormía abrazada a él, reaccionó:

—¿Te despertaste, cielo? El niño se despertó, y no me dejas levantarme a cambiarlo.

—¿Ah? ¡Ay Dios! —un violento movimiento y María ya estaba libre para atender al lloroso Jesús. Salvador se estiró en la cama, cuan largo era, y luego de un sonoro bostezo, le dijo a María:

—¿Sabes una cosa, María Inmaculada?

—Mmmm —respondió María, sorprendida porque Salvador la llamara con su nombre completo—. No sé, dímelo.

—¡Que te amo con todo mi corazón! Y amo a nuestro hijo —y abrazándola por la espalda, mientras terminaba de acomodarle el pañal a Jesús, le tomó las manos, acariciándolas y besando seductoramente el cuello de su esposa, le susurró—: Feliz Navidad, amor.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor —ronroneó María, estremeciéndose con el beso de su esposo, y sonriéndose, le preguntó—: ¿Cómo que quieres buscarle ya el hermanito a Jesusito?

—Si tú quieres, amor.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la__ "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__"._

_Es muy probable que este relato sea incluido en un long-fic que narre las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"._

**_Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela... Y feliz Navidad! _**Aquí les traigo un regalo muy especial, un "crossover" interesante entre la "magia Venezuelensii" y el clásico de los clásicos literarios de estas fechas, el **"Cuento de Navidad" ("A Christmas Carol") **de Charles Dickens. Y es regalo porque la maravillosa idea de **Fiera Fierce **de agrupar en un topic las maravillas narrativas de los "Magos Hispanii" y sus colaboradores (o mejor, extensiones) cumple un año... De verdad les deseo un feliz cumpleaños, una feliz Navidad y que el año 2.014 traiga a la "Magia Hispanii" y a la "sorg-expansión extendida" un cúmulo de éxitos! Salud y saludos!


End file.
